The immune system is a self defense mechanism to protect the body, and plays an important role in the occurrence, development, and prevention of diseases. In view of modern immunology, the immunity of the human body has three major effects, i.e., protection from infection, homeostasis, and immune surveillance. Under normal circumstances, the body maintains an equilibrium state, and relies on immunity to resist various infections and remove harmful substances from the body, i.e., “self-identification” and “exclusion of foreign substances”, so as to achieve homeostasis and a physiologically protective effect. However, when the immune system is dysfunctional, the homeostasis is disrupted, which leads to a variety of autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, Behcet's disease, AIDS and other diseases, and is also closely related to the occurrence of diseases such as cancer, hypertension, and diabetes.
In traditional Chinese medicine, the effects to maintain the normal function of the body and to resist and remove various harmful factors are called “vital qi”, while those harmful factors are called “pathogenic qi”. “Vital qi” corresponds to the body's immunity. “Pathogenic qi” is classified into “external pathogenic qi” and “internal pathogenic qi”, that is, various pathogenic factors. “With vital qi present in the body, pathogenic factors have no impact”, which indicates that external pathogenic factors can be blocked by normal immunity in the body and, even if they invade the human body, can be eradicated. “When pathogens prevail, qi must have been deficient”, which indicates that, if immunity is deficient, normal physiological functions are impaired and a disease may occur. In traditional Chinese medicine, it is believed that the occurrence, development, and transformation of diseases depend on the balance between vital qi and pathogenic qi, which is closely related to the immunity of the body, and a principal therapeutic protocol, “strengthening vital qi to eliminate pathogenic factors”, is thus proposed. Most traditional Chinese medicines are natural drugs having a mild nature and few adverse effects as well as unique efficacy in coordinating the overall balance of the body and enhancing the body resistance against diseases. Modern scientific researches have proved that more than 200 traditional Chinese medicines such as Radix Et Rhizoma Ginseng, Radix Astragali, Ganoderma, Fructus Lycii, Radix Isatidis, and Flos Lonicerae that are effective in strengthening vital qi or eliminating pathogenic qi function well in immunoregulation and can regulate various aspects of immunity.
The traditional Chinese medicine composition (TCM composition) of present invention comprising raw materials such as Radix Panacis Quinquefolii, Ganoderma, fermented Cordyceps sinensis powder, Flos Rosae Rugosae, Rhizoma Anemarrhenae, Bulbus Lilii is formulated and optimized through clinical and experimental studies on the basis of clinical experience in combination with modern research results. Such a composition has functions of invigorating Qi and nourishing Yin, benefiting kidney and invigorating lung, regulating Qi flowing and expelling blood stasis, clearing heat and moistening lung, strengthening vital qi and eliminating pathogens, as well as regulating immunity. As demonstrated by the clinical studies, the TCM composition of the present invention can enhance the immunity of the body, has superior efficacy against allergic diseases including allergic rhinitis, allergic asthma, atopic dermatitis and urticaria, and viral diseases including hepatitis B and AIDS, and is capable of increasing white blood cells, preventing and treating radiation injury, and reducing toxic and side effects resulting from chemotherapy.